<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>picture perfect by reclist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645596">picture perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/reclist'>reclist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High School, M/M, Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/reclist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: flowers</p><p>Gerard tightens his grip on the one single rose flower he's holding.</p><p>He's nervous, shifting from one foot to another, until he gathers up the courage to ring on Frank's door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>picture perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard tightens his grip on the one single rose flower he's holding.</p><p>He's nervous, shifting from one foot to another, until he gathers up the courage to ring on Frank's door.</p><p>Frank's mom answers it with a big smile on her face. There's no doubt in Gerard's mind that she was waiting for him.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Gerard," he introduces himself. "I'm here to pick up Frank."</p><p>Prom is probably the stupidest thing Gerard has even participated in, but his love for Frank thrumps over it, and he knows Frank has been expecting this night since the beginning of the year.</p><p>Frank's mom invites him in, telling him he looks handsome and that Frank is still getting dressed in his room upstairs.</p><p>Gerard waits anxiously, making small talk with Frank's parents.</p><p>They hear a door open in the upper floor, and Gerard stands at the end of the stairs excitedly.</p><p>Frank is dressed in a neat, perfectly steamed suit.</p><p>"Hey," Frank says when he reaches Gerard.</p><p>"Hey," is the only thing Gerard can think of answering.</p><p>He hands the flower to Frank, and Frank smells it before safely putting it in his jacket's pocket.</p><p>"You ready?" Frank asks. He lowers his tone before saying, "Let's get out of here before my parents embarrass me."</p><p>Gerard giggles and nods.</p><p>Frank's mom stops them before they can get away though. "Let's take a picture first," she says like this is a teenage romance movie.</p><p>Frank rolls his eyes but they pose for the photo anyway, knowing Frank's mom will never let them go before she does so.</p><p>They escape before any more pictures are taken and they get in Gerard's fancy Porsche car.</p><p>Frank is all smiles and sunshine, and Gerard is blinded by it.</p><p>"You look good," Gerard says.</p><p>Frank smirks, "Not better than you, thought."</p><p>Gerard blushes and starts the car, heading to what might just be the best night of their life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>drunk when i wrote this, drunk when i posted it. all mistakes are the alcohol's fault. let me know what you think and follow me on <a href="https://transgerard.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>